my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. There's also a variation called Hollywoodedge, Ricochet CRT2014407 on Cartoon Trax Volume 2. It was originally a Warner Bros. sound effect used in Looney Tunes cartoons and various movies and TV shows, Terrytoons would later use the sound since the late-1940's. It was also reused in the sound effect, Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET, which is available on The International Sound Effects Library. Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Grumpy Young Men", "The N Men", "Clash of the Cousins", "The Tommorow Boys", and "The Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators".) * The All-New Pink Panther Show * The Amazing World of Gumball * Animal Crackers * Animaniacs * Bear in the Big Blue House * The Beatles (Heard in "I'm Happy Just to Dance with You.") * Between the Lions (Heard in "Stop That Chicken!".) * Big Time Rush * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Speedway Scoop".) * The Bugs Bunny Show * Camp Lazlo * Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons * The Casagrandes * Colonel Bleep * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "A Night at the Katz Motel".) * Darkwing Duck * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Streaky Clean".) * Doctor Dolittle * The Fairly OddParents * Flying Rhino Junior High * Fred Basset * Harvey Girls Forever! * Here Comes the Grump * Hong Kong Phooey * Inspector Gadget (Heard once in "Gadget Goes West.") * Johnny Test (Heard in Season 6.) * Kim Possible * King Leonardo and His Short Subjects * Lalaloopsy (Heard once in "In a Jam.") * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "O Sole Minnie".) * Mister Magoo (1960 TV Series) * Mr. Bogus * Mr. Men and Little Miss * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Heard once in "Paw and Order" in a low pitch, and in "All's Well that Ends Wishing Well".) * The New Three Stooges (Heard in low quality.) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "The Babysitter from Beyond.") * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sonic Underground * The Spacebots * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once near the end of "Jellyfishing".) * Stickin' Around * The Super 6 * Super Duper Sumos * Talespin (Heard once in "A Spy in the Ointment".) * The Telebugs (Heard once in “Telebugs Strike Back” in reverse.) * Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast".) * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Return to Sender".) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (varying pitches) * Underdog * The Virginian (1962-1971) * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * What a Cartoon! * WordWorld (Heard once in "Dog's Camping Adventure".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Wubbzy in the Woods". It was also heard once in the music videos "Ask for A Little Help" and "Ya Gotta Be Free".) TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special (1977) * The Cat in the Hat (1971) (Reversed) * Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) (Reversed) * The Easter Bunny Is Comin' to Town (1977) (High Pitched) * Garfield: His 9 Lives (1988) * The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1982) (Reversed) * The Hoober-Bloob Highway (1975) (Reversed) * It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown (1969) * Pink Panther in the Olym-pinks (1980) Movies * A Christmas Story (1983) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * The Aristocats (1970) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (Heard when Principal Krupp throws away his hair during the transformation of Captain Underpants.) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Child's Play (1988) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Delta Force (1986) (processed into a very high pitch) * Die Another Day (2002) * First Blood (1982) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) * Home on the Range (2004) * John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017) (Heard in a low pitch.) * The Lion King (1994) * The Mack (1973) * The Naked Gun 3: The Final Insult (1994) * Octopussy (1983) * Oriole, the Heroine (1960) * Scarface (1983) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) * Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Silverado (1985) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Space Jam (1996) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) * Tarzan (1999) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) (Heard twice in reverse) * The Untouchables (1987) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * The Wild (2006) (Heard once in reverse.) * Yellow Submarine (1968) (Heard in reverse.) Shorts * Adventures of the Road-Runner (1962) * Big Game Haunt (1968) (Short) * Bunco Busters (1955) (Short) (Low Pitched) * CineMation Studios Cartoons (Shorts) * CN Shorties - Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks in Harasscat * DePatie-Freleng Cartoons (Shorts) * Disney Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Aquamania".) * Feud with a Dude (1968) (Short) * Hocus Pocus Pow Wow (1968) (Short) * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) * Merlin the Magic Mouse (1967) (Short) * Rocky Raccoon Cartoons (Shorts) * Terrytoons (Shorts) (Heard in normal pitch and low pitch only heard in 1963-1971 cartoons) * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) * Shamrock and Roll (1969) (Short) * Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) * Tom & Jerry Cartoons (Shorts) (Heard once in "Puss 'n' Boats", once in reverse in "Penthouse Mouse", and also heard in the Gene Deitch era.) * Walter Lantz Cartoons (Shorts) (Low Pitched) * Woody Woodpecker Cartoons (Shorts) (Low Pitched) Video Games PC: * Castle Totenkopf: SDL Edition (Video Game) * Cuphead * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (PC Game) Xbox One: * Cuphead Nintendo 64: * GoldenEye 007 * Pilotwings 64 Theme Parks Walt Disney World: * Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) (Theme Parks) * Mickey Mouse Revue (Theme Parks) Walt Disneyland: * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Commercials * Chuck E. Cheese: Energized (Commercials) * Kellogg's Eggo - Father and Daughter (2006-2008) Bumpers * MTV ID - Jane and John Music * Roy C. Hammond - Shotgun Wedding (1966) (High Pitched) Trailers * Golgo 13: The Professional (1983) (Trailers) (Heard differently.) * Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) (Trailers) Other Media * Looney Tunes Talking Clock (Heard when it's 1:00, Yosemite Sam's time.) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard once in "Dirty Harry".) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Hulk 2003".) * Pencilmation * Trainlover476 Videos * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz * WhitneyGoLucky (Used for Dr. Manhole and Frufru when they dash off.) Anime * Aria the Scarlet Ammo (Heard often for bullet ricochets.) * City Hunter (1987) (Heard often for bullet ricochets, but different.) * Dragon Ball (Heard differently in Episode 1.) * Dirty Pair: Project Eden (Heard differently.) * One Piece * Patlabor: The Movie * Three Musketeers in Boots (Heard differently.) * Wicked City (1987) * Yuru Yuri * Yuru Yuri♪♪ Image Gallery Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 07/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas